Taking care of Danny
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: It is inspired on what happened in episode 6x25. So it's a little revenge for the way that all treated him in the last minutes.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fic in another language so be nice with me.

It is inspired on what happened in episode 6x25. So it's be a little revenge for the way that all treated him in the last minutes. So hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 bellongs to CBS.

She has been a silent witness of an act of betray. She saw a brave man save his best friend twice that day, the last one giving his own liver to the man at his side, but he was forgotten by those who were supposed to be his team mates and friends.

Detective Danny Williams had saved Steve McGarrett from an imminent death, but all members of five-0 ignored him. Only his children were by his side, while all attention went to his chief.

The nurse had seen all, she believed they didn't deserve the life of that man, that he needed someone better than those people. She definitely had to do something to fix that.

Steve's hospital room was surrounded by a lot of get well cards, balloons and gifts; Danny' side of the room was nude. It bothered her in many levels, and when she heard Steve talking about Danny's child: "I promise you, Danny, you give him time, he's gonna grow up to hate you just as much as I do," it was more than she could handle, so she decided she wasn't going to let the blonde get hurt again.

Jennifer Smith had been nurse in the hospital for almost 20 years. She was one of the best of all the staff and a really exceptional worker in her area. That was the reason why nobody thought something was wrong.

That night Steve and Danny were sleeping peacefully, the two men were tired after an afternoon of visitors coming in and out of that room. Both of them were soon to get well and healthy to be dismissed from the hospital.

So, when the brunet felt someone in the room at midnight he thought that was a nurse's routine and went back to sleep too quickly and deep that he didn't notice anything afterwards.

The sun reached Steve's face to wake him slowly; he felt a little dizzy and strange but he wanted to see his partner, so he rolled his head to the other side of the room so he could see the other bed. He frowned when he noticed the bed was empty and Danny was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, this is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I am glad I can do it, even when it's hard for me because I am not used to think in English. But I have a friend who helps me correct my work.

I will try to improve on each chapter to give you a better story. Be patient with me. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews.

Disclaimer: All characters of Hawaii five-0 belong to CBS.

Jennifer had always worked hard so she could take care of her father. He had a chronical disease that kept him in bed, and he had passed away few weeks before. That's why she still had all of his medical care things. So it was nothing weird that she went to work in the equipped van that she used to take her father to hospital twice a week. It was cheaper than an ambulance.

She knew the best way to move with a stretcher without bothering the rest of staff. The only tricky thing was putting Danny on the stretcher, even when he was short, he had a muscular and compact body; for her it was really hard to move him, but after struggling a little while she finally could accomplish her goal.

She arrived at her house almost at the same time she always did, nearly 2 am; with a house equipped for a sick person with sling and harness, the rest was easy for her. At 3 o'clock Danny Williams was peacefully sleeping on a hospital bed in Jennifer's house. She noticed for the first time he was really handsome, he had strong facial features with a gentle expression and she thought they fit him.

She felt that this was her mission, to protect this man and keep him safe and provide all the care and love that he deserves, because what she saw from his friends, she was really disappointed.

She prepared everything for him: his medicine, the monitors, everything, to be sure that he would be fine while she was not at home, especially all the drugs necessary for kept him quiet.

Then he began to wake up, his right hand moved a few inches and she was aware he soon would open his eyes. She took his hand and talked to him with a sweet voice

─Shhh, everything is ok, you need to sleep, your body needs to rest─

She stroked slowly the blonde's hand, her voice was soft and sweet trying to calm him down. Danny tried so hard to wake up, he felt that something was not right but for the first time since he came to the island, he felt safe and loved. He was a man who needed to protect his family, real and surrogate. He gave everything to take care of everybody he loved, but all these people forgot that he needed the same. And after what happened with Steve he felt deeply hurt. So, this warm feeling made him forget, even when his instinct told him this was wrong. He surrendered to her and stopped fighting.

Danny fall asleep again; she left his side when she was sure that he didn't wake up. She checked all his vital signs, put a sedative in his IV and left him alone.

She ate some fruit before she went to bed. For her this was like she could come back to her old routine. After 5 years of taking care of her father, she missed she didn't have someone to watch out but now she had Danny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All love for Danny :3. But, how much do you want that Steve and Five-0 suffer for their sins? I'll wait for your reviews to decide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Thanks for all reviews you gave me, they made me really happy. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, it was a little hard for me to write it and my friend who help me was busy, but I hope it will be good enough. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 belongs to CBS

Steve McGarrett got mad; he felt betrayed. Danny Williams, his partner, had snuck out over night to another room without warning him, like a thief. That bothered him more than he could admit, but he was a stubborn man, so he planned to keep his pride intact and say no word.

He tried to watch tv all morning but his mood was no good, even the nurses noticed that and tried not to be near to an angry NAVY SEAL. Steve was known for not being very patient, he tried to escape to his bed more than once but he was caught the same number of times.

Kono, Chin Ho and Lou arrived at noon to visit their boss. They noticed that he was the only one in the room but they thought Danny was away for a test. So they didn't bother to ask Steve, and he was still mad so they preferred to avoid the subject at all cost.

The time flew and soon it was time to go for the team, when Kono's curiosity made her ask about her partner's absence.

—Boss, where is Danny? —

Steve frowned for a moment —He was moved to a private room— he said harshly. For a few minutes she thought that Danny was a total jerk, how dare him let her boss by his own when he was supposed to be with him to recover together.

—Commander McGarrett, how do you feel today? —

Doctor Adam Lynch was standing in front the door checking notes in the chart he carried with him.

—I'm more than fine Doc—

The men in white coat moved his eyes to the other bed, then back to the chart and then passed one page to another: he seemed worried.

—Something wrong Doc? — asked Chin.

—Not at all, everything its fine, I expect in a few days you will start Physical Therapy, you need to stay in bed for a couple more days. Excuse me commander. —

The doctor was gone without said another word.

—What was that? — said Lou.

—No idea Bro —answered Chin.

Only few minutes had passed when things started to happen. Nurses talking, security personal moving one side to other, one blonde nurse entered the room, looking for something and left. Steve was curious, but he wanted to spend the few minutes left with his friends before time visit was over and he didn't want to admit but he missed Danny so badly that it hurt.

Doctor Lynch came back with a worried face, a female and a male nurse were with him, all five 0 felt something had happened.

—Doc…—Steve started to say but the men in a white coat stopped him —Commander McGarret, I don't know how this happened… we are trying to find out who… your partner… is missing—

Steve froze as well as all of them: they assumed Danny was being an idiot, and nobody thought of other possibilities. McGarrett tried to get up, but nurses were ready to stop him, his doctor talked firmly.

—Commander you must stay in bed; we will find your partner—

Steve struggled. Chin and a male nurse kept him in bed.

—Doctor I need to find my partner— Steve said while feeling a sharp pain in his heart. How could he think his partner was capable to doing something like that to him?

—I promise we will find him. He was transferred without authorization so it's a possibility that he is in another room with a wrong name, so it's only a matter of time. But you must stay still, your liver needs more time, if you are restless all the effort of your partner will be in vain —

The SEAL stopped fighting —good, Commander. Nurse White will stay here with you, don't give him problems—

The doctor and female nurse left room. All the team felt terrible. He even tried to know whereabouts of this brave man. Steve was angry with himself. He needed to find him before something bad happened. He needed to start to be a law officer right now.

—Lou, go and find out what really happened. Call Duke and explain to him everything. We need his help. Get records of street cameras. Chin and Kono, search in every corner of the hospital. Get security videos, computer records. The last time I saw Danny was last night at ten or eleven, we don't know how long he was missing, so hurry—

All left to do what they were told to. Steve was anxious, angry, frustrated, but he couldn't leave the bed, it was the only thing that he could do for Danny… for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, here it's the new chapter, I made them suffer because Danny deserve better. I hope you enjoy it. Love you all for your reviews. Maybe next chapter take a little longer to show up because I am in GISHWHES, Misha Collins's fault.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii five-0

Chapter 4.

Steve stayed still, even when his muscles were tight. All seem to have passed slowly: how could he have thought of his partner in that way. Everybody knew that Danny was not that kind of person. Danny was always there for him and only few days ago he had saved his life twice without hesitation.

Why had he thought that Danny had left him only for an argument? He was lost in his thoughts, all around him seemed to disappear. The pain in his hand brought him back, his fist was closed to tight that his nails had made little wounds on his palms and blood started to flow over his skin. Bob, the male nurse came to him with some supplies to heal the wounds.

—Are you all right commander? —

Steve's voice sounded muffled.

—Yeah, it's only that I can't stay still any longer—

—I can see it, but you know that if you try you will get hurt and you can even die— Steve sighed without hope to leave the bed.

—I know— said defeated.

The team came together, all of them seemed very worried. Chin Ho took the lead.

—Boss…—

—Spit it out Chin—

—We… believe that Danny was missing since yesterday night, after you felt a slept so It's been almost 12 hours by now—

The anger took over Steve, his blood boiled with rage.

—How is it possible? — he yelled to the team, Bob was ready to contain the SEAL if it was necessary. Chin and Lou stayed still but Kono tried to hide behind her cousin who continued his inform.

—There are papers of a transference and in the computer the transference was made by the night shift and sent Danny to a room in another floor, so they didn't worry at all that you were here alone. So, nobody noticed that he was missing until Doctor Lynch came to check both of you—

Steve hit the bed next to his hips —If somebody took him we need to find him as soon as possible—

—We talked with the governor, now it's a official open investigation. Duke will come soon. The police will start interrogating people when they arrive— Said Lou trying to stay calm.

Kono looked too vulnerable and afraid, because she felt guilty for thinking those horrible things of Danny; she talked but her eyes were fixed on the floor.

—I checked all of the videos of the hospital, there is a system fail in the cameras near midnight, only for a few minutes. I talked with the manager of hospital, there is a note in the chart of maintenance that video system needs to be fixed, but it doesn't happen until next month because they don't have enough money to put it like priority—

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing; because a lousy manager his partner was kidnapped easily and possible in distress. He didn't want to think in the possibility that he might be dead. He felt sick, he could barely think straight, there were a lot of things that he had to process.

Who could kidnap his friend, his partner, so easily? Who had the power and ability to do something like this in a short time? His mind worked at all speed; they had locked a lot of criminals away and some of them had the resources and motivations. He needed to focus. He couldn't leave that hospital's bed; he was incapable of looking for his partner by himself. Five -0 needed a leader in that moment, he couldn't fail to them.

—Lou, what did you find? —said five-0 leader in a rough voice. The former Chicago cop started to talk.

—We checked traffic cameras, nothing suspicious came out. We checked all vehicles in the hospital parking lot, all are clear —

Chin began to talk — We sent an alert of a missing person, we are waiting for the staff of the night shift. We thought that Danny was taken between midnight and four o'clock, someone had to hear or see something—

Steve tried to stay calm but he felt more and more uneasy —How long it takes? — the Asian answered —The shift changes in a couple hours, we will star interrogations with the few that are already be here… Bro… We will find him—

Steve hid his face in his hands. He failed to the man who was almost his brother, the guilt hit him hard. He sighed loudly, rest of the team felt the same way. They began to realize how important Danny was now when he was not around.

Duke showed in the door, he tried to make a poker face but he failed. Steve could sense the bad news coming. The native cop spoke without hesitation.

—We found something—

The man showed an evidence bag, all could see a white fabric inside, it was stained with blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! After the scavenger hunt I was busy to update another fic, a fic not too nice to Danny. This chapter is short but I hope I can update really soon. Something that I can tell you, next chapter will be about Danny. Thanks for reading it. Love you all.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs to CBS.

Chapter 5.

After Duke showed the hospital gown to five-0, the evidence bag was sent to the crime lab to search for clues. Erik, Danny's nephew, was doing his best to find something that they could use to find his uncle.

All the team was holding on the best way they could, but the new findings hit them hard. Duke sent all police officers available to search around the area for any other clue, but they found nothing more.

Steve was trying so hard not to jump off the bed. Only the presence of Bob stopped him from doing it. He felt fine but Dr. Lynch didn't think that way. Something that Steve didn't take very well. He needed to find Danny ASAP.

Kono and Chin created an improvised war room, they brought laptops, a board, markers and all they needed to try to solve the case in Steve's room.

The board had a lot of pictures: of all around hospital, hallways, rooms, exits, parking lot and even the floor plan of the building. The suspect's list had a lot of names, but so many of them were in jail or death so they didn't have a lead.

Steve couldn't back off, so he made all staff's interviews, but all was useless. There was nothing out of place. Every schedule was checked: hospital's personal showed up in time. Nothing wrong or strange happened that night.

—This can't be happening, how is possible that they didn't see anything. Danny was moved out of this room on a stretcher, somebody should have seen or heard something, a nurse, a doctor, a patient — Steve said in distress.

—Sorry Bro, I checked all the statements twice — Chin told him —nobody saw anything, whoever kidnapped Danny must be a professional—

Kono added a new sheet on the board.

—I checked all the movements of the floor with the footage of videos from the past week, everything is as it should. The same routine, the same staff, right now, and even before you and Danny were admitted to the hospital, there is nothing and… Erik just called to inform us… the blood in the gown is Danny's —

Steve was despaired, it was too much for him and being tied to a bed only made it worse. For the first time since five -0 was created they hadn't left an unsolved case and this one was the most important one.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody, like I promised here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and feel better because Danny is ok. He needs all the love to be fine. See you soon :3

Jennifer woke up at 7 o'clock, she took a bath before breakfast. She ate a couple of eggs with bacon, coffee and an apple. At 7:30 she went to her father's room. Danny was sleeping peacefully. She started all morning check-up like when she was at the hospital. Then she noticed a blood stain on Danny's hospital gown.

She was a professional so she put on a disposal gown, gloves and a mask before she started to check for the wound. She removed the gown of Danny's body and she put it in a plastic bag. Carefully she cleaned the surgical cut, she made sure it was not infected and that Danny didn't have an internal bleeding. After she finished she tried to put a clean gown to Danny when he started to wake up.

—Grace…— Danny whispered. She was close to him so she could hear him. She knew Danny's daughter name was Grace, quickly she took Danny's hand between hers.

—Shhh, everything is ok Danny—

His eyes tried to focus in the person who talked to him but he couldn't. What happened after that was something that Jennifer was no ready for.

—No Grace, it's not ok, I failed to you, I let you down — Danny had tears in his eyes and he was anguished and in pain and she didn't understand why he talked about his daughter that way.

—I was your partner, I should have stopped these guys, I should have been the one to receive that bullet —

She tried to understand, he didn't talk about his daughter. He was talking about someone else, a partner? Yes, another cop. She sat next to his bed, still holding Danny's hand. If she had learned something about the cop it's that he was loyal and he did everything he was capable of to protect his people.

—It was not your fault— she said softly to the blond —I know you tried, you did the best you could, and I am very grateful because you care about me, so you can't blame yourself— She kissed Danny's hand —you need to rest now, everything will be ok—

All these words seem to comfort the cop, soon he was asleep again. Jennifer held him for a while until she was sure that he was sleeping. With care she stroked the man's hair. He sensed it and he felt happy, secure, cared, a lot of things that were denied to him because he needed to be strong for his family and friends. This feeling of peace and care was like an oasis in the desert and he needed it badly.

He knew that something was odd, but he didn't care, he wanted to feel this way a little longer, only this time he wanted to be selfish for a while. He let his body melt in to the bed: he felt warm, cozy and happy.

She finished housekeeping over the morning and she prepared everything needed for Danny's care. She took a nap and packed lunch. At noon she prepared to go to work. She went to Danny's side to see him before she had to leave.

Once Jennifer was sure he was sleeping, she arranged the sheets, checked that everything was in order and she put a sedative in Danny's IV before leaving the room.

She was ready for work in only ten minutes. She saw the bag with the stain gown and had an idea. She took her van and she took the same path as always. At 3:20 the delivery truck was parked near Lunalino fwy so she parked side to side and she carefully tied the bag under the truck. The bag had a cut in one side, not large, avoiding that the gown could fall too soon. All the time she was wearing gloves. She didn't need to get off the van and she only needed a few seconds to do it and then she went to the hospital as she always did. At 3:30 she was ready to start her shift.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm trying to be a better writer and you help me a lot. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, love you guys.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 belongs CBS.

Steve was frustrated, the few hints they found were not enough to lead a suspect so far. The board was stuffed with a lot of notes. Steve had in his hands the last lab report, the one about the hospital's gown found on street. It said it belonged to Danny, finger prints, epithelial, blood. There was nothing more, no other DNA.

Steve saw for long time the report: there was a picture in it. The blood was fresh so it only meant Danny was still alive or at least he was alive few hours ago. They needed to hurry up to find him.

Chin was in charge of the staff's interviews, but Steve wanted to talk personally with the nurse who was taking care of him and Danny. Maybe she had been able to see something before the kidnapping.

Jennifer was told to meet with the commander Mc Garret; she was nervous but she had been in ER for several years so she was able to control herself in a very stressful situation. She breathed deeply before entering the room.

—Commander McGarrett, official Kelly told me that I have to talk with you—

Steve stared at her when she came in. They were the only two in the room. Bob, the nurse, was not there at that moment, he was out of the room.

—Thanks for coming, take a sit, please—

She obeyed and she sat near the bed, Steve read his note meanwhile.

—You are Jennifer Smith, ¿Right? —

—Yes—

—Are you the nurse in charge of Detective Williams? — Steve asked coldly.

—Yes, I'm am in charge of the patients of this hallway, included Detective Williams and you—

Steve saw her, followed all her movements: he was studying her.

—At what hour did you see him last time? —

She thought a few seconds before she answered —I think 10:30, I brought your pills and checked the vitals and IV, everything was normal—

—Did you see someone else in the room? —

Jennifer was watching him too, she only could see a man with cold blood, to her, he looked like a man without a heart. She saw him so mechanical, without emotions, like a robot.

She couldn't know he was struggling with his emotions and the only way he had to deal with all the worry, pain and despair was to hide them deep inside him. In that moment he was only a highly trained NAVY SEAL, not a man.

She answered the question calmly.

—No, I didn't. Nobody is supposed to be here after me—

—Are you sure? —

—Yes, we do the checkup of all the patients between 10 and 11, unless a doctor orders an extra checkup, and doctors always write in the charts the name of the patients who need it—

Steve took detailed notes of everything she said.

—Miss Smith, if I need ask you more questions I'll call you—

—If I can help you to find Detective Williams I'll be happy to help. I stay in the hospital until midnight if you need me—

—Thank you—

She stood up and left the room, Steve was busy taking notes and reading everything once more, so he didn't notice her looking at him. She was angry with him, she started to hate the man. He argued with Danny, he said horrible things to him, and now he didn't care that he was missing. She couldn't believe that this man dared to call himself friend of Danny. She would never let Steve be near Danny again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, Thanks for all reviews you give me, they made me really happy I hope you enjoy read it Thanks.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 belongs to CBS

Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono searched for clues where the hospital gown was found, but nothing came along. They came back to the hospital with nothing to offer to Steve. They felt disappointed and devastated. All members of five -0 worked with all the strength they had, but after several hours they still had nothing that could lead them to Danny. Steve read all interviews' transcription over and over again. He couldn't find anything yet and he felt that something was wrong, but he couldn't say what it was or who. He always trusted his instincts and they said to him there was something there.

Steve was reading when Dr. Lynch come into the room.

—It's time to take a break, commander McGarrett—

Steve left what he was doing to talk with his doctor.

—Sorry Doc, but I need to find Danny. I can't rest until I have something. He could be in danger—

—I understand your worries, but you are my patient and for your health you need to rest. If your body rejects the liver because you are in distress, you can't help your friend. Even when both of you had the same procedure, your situation is far more than delicate. Don't make me use drugs on you—

Steve got mad with the doctor but every word hit him hard in his mind. If he died Danny could die too, so he surrendered to the orders of his doctor.

—I will come to see you first in the morning so you can keep working on your investigation—

The man in white Steve's check up and he wrote some notes on the file chart, after that the doctor left the SEAL alone.

Steve had his eyes closed when Jennifer entered the room; she was finishing checking his IV when Steve opened his eyes to see her.

—What time it is?— He asked her.

—It's 10:30— She said moving around the room checking other things. When she finished, she stood next to the bed watching him.

—Do you need something Commander McGarrett?— She said kindly. He saw her, feeling that something about her bothered him, but he couldn't say what.

—No Jen, Thanks—

—Good night then commander—

She smiled to him before she left the room. She finished her work and left the hospital at midnight. When she arrived her home she went directly to see Danny. She saw him sleep for a while before she started to check him up.

She sat next to him holding his hand. She knew that he needed to eat solids, she couldn't keep him only with intravenous fluids. Even with her medical experience, she was unsure what she could use to keep him docile to handle. He needed to eat properly to get better and some exercise to avoid damage in his muscles.

For a long time, she thought about that, and finally stood up and went to her medicine cabinet to prepare a shot for him. She pet his hair she after put the drug in his IV. In some way she started to feel something for this man; she admired him for protecting his unworthy friend and the more she learned about him more she wanted to protect him.

Jennifer went to sleep after 3 am, she was really nervous about next day. In the morning she would know if he could be docile enough to keep him awake.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I was so excited to write this chapter because I wrote about Danny's feelings. I try to improve my English in every chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Love all your reviews. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 doesn't belong to me.

Danny Williams didn't know where he was, but he was sure he was no longer in the hospital. The morning light had woken him up. He felt the sun's warmth on his face. It was nice and cozy; he felt like he was at home in new Jersey. It took him a while to understand that he wasn't in the mainland but in some place in Hawaii. He had been kidnapped and he couldn't notice.

He was dizzy and numb, the last thing he remembered was Grace Tillwell. But it was insane, Grace had been dead for years. He tried desperately to keep open his eyes but he failed miserably.

—Good Morning, Danny —

He heard a female voice near to him. He tried to see where she was. It took him a while, but finally he succeeded. Even when his sight was blurry, he could tell she was a beautiful brunet. He couldn't say what age she was, but he thought she was young. She was next to the bed. She gave him water, it tasted bitter, but he was too thirsty to reject it so he drank it all.

— My name is Jen; I only want to protect you Danny. You have been suffering for a long time, I want you to be ok, so I'll take care of you from now on—

His mind was a little confused but he could understand one thing. She was the boss now. Even in his actual state. He felt like he was Paul Sheldon in the hands of Annie Wilkes.

He tried with all his strength not to think about the movie Misery, but it didn't work out. He started to feel a little bit of panic, but when he saw her in the eyes, he felt strangely calm. Her sight was gentle, kind, warm. He thought whatever she was thinking it wasn't meant to do something to hurt him, so he slowly settled down. His detective's mind told him to learn all about her, maybe he could persuade her to let him go. It was his best shot. He could try NAVY SEAL's style but he didn't like canes. He smiled when thought about that.

—You are smiling, you look so handsome when you smile—

He tried to talk but it was harder than he thought. He wanted to ask her to let him go to so he could return to his family.

—Ple… please, water… and … hungry—

She seemed worried.

—Oh good, I'm so sorry Danny, to must be starving—

Jennifer went out of the room leaving Danny alone. He used that time to know his surroundings. The room was homey, but it was full of medical things. He was sure she hadn't bought all those things for him. He then saw a picture of an old man. A man who had a resemblance to her, maybe he was her father. He felt pity for her. He thought she wasn't a bad person, only one in a bad situation.

She came back after a half an hour. She carried a tray of food: jelly, fruit, juice. She sat next to the bed and she started feeding him. He didn't fight back, he needed to be strong and he had to do anything he could to recover and in this moment the only thing he could do was eat and rest until he could figure out how to get out of that situation.

She was kind to him. She helped him go to the bathroom and he understood he couldn't get out by himself. He was incapable to walk without her help. Maybe he only needed to wait, keep her calm until Steve came to rescue him. Super SEAL McGarrett surely had a lot of clues of his whereabouts, it was only a matter of time. Jen was good at taking care of him. She comforted him, feed him, calmed him. In a different situation, he could have enjoyed it.

At noon, she seemed sad as she took his hands between hers.

—I'm sorry Danny but I must do it—

After that sentence she put a sedative in his IV with a needle.

—I'll see you in the morning—

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and she left the room. He saw her leaving, a few minutes after that he started to feel sleepy. But there was another reason for what Danny decided to keep quiet, a reason that was buried deep inside his mind. A little part of him wanted to be selfish. He desperately wanted to be loved, to be cared, to be protected. He wanted to have what Jennifer was giving him. Only for a while, even if it was a minute, an hour or a day, until Steve came for him. He was sure that Steve would arrive kicking the door and he would take Danny home. But until that moment Danny wanted to enjoy every second under Jennifer's care.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, the new chapter is here. I'm sorry that it took me a little longer than I expected. Steve had a hard time, he need to suffer a little longer. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. Be patient with me. Thanks for all reviews and all support.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs to CBS.

Two days had passed since Danny's kidnapping and Steve was even more frustrated than before, if it was possible. There were no clues, no lead to follow, there was nothing.

Kono and Chin entered their boss' room.

—Steve, we have something — the Asian man said and his cousin gave a file to Steve.

—One prisoner of Halawa is in the hospital, that is Paul Delano boss—

The fist of the commander hit the bed hard.

—That bastard, did you interrogate him? —

—Not yet. He is taking treatment. His doctor will let us see him in a couple of hours—

—Damn Chin. Why didn't we know this before? —

—We were... busy with you… you two, we didn't think something like this could happen. We didn't check hospital's security because… it is supposed to be safe.—

Steve sighed loudly.

—Sorry, it's not your fault guys, nobody could have imagine this—

All the team was tired, but all of them wanted to find Danny so badly that it didn't matter. They needed to find Danny at any cost. The time they had to wait until they could talk to Paul was a torture for all of them.

Steve wanted to talk with Delano but Doctor Lynch didn't let him leave his bed, so Lou and Chin had to do it instead.

The man was in a bed on the third floor. He was weak and pale but the two policemen didn't care, they needed answers. Lou talked first.

—Paul Delano. Let's go straight to the point. Where is Detective Danny Williams?—

The sick man answered with cynicism.

—Did you lose your pet? I hear he was stolen under your boss' nose—

Chin didn't like that. He stepped forward to hit the mattress. Paul looked at both men with hatred. Finally he spoke with a shaky voice.

—I' sorry for disappointing you. I don't know where your pet is. I told you long ago, I don't have the means to do something like that anymore. But I'm a good citizen so I will give you a gift. If someone did something as risky… It would cost a little fortune, maybe more than money. No one dares to go against five-0 unless it's worth it—

—Who had this kind of resources in the island?—

—I don't know. I don't have connections any more thanks to you. If you want information you need to go another place pals—

Chin and Lou go out of the room frustrated and disappointed.

—Do you believe him?—

—I don't think he is lying Lou. So who did this?—

—We need to tell Steve, he won't like it—

—Yeah, this will be tough for him, for all of us; we need to find Danny one way or another—

When they came back to Steve's room, he was drowsed. They thought they should let him sleep but if they didn't say a word about their talk with Delano he would get mad.

—Steve…— Chin said softly.

The SEAL woke up immediately; he was waiting for the news.

—What did you find out?—

—Delano doesn't know anything about Danny; we asked every person around him, he didn't talk to anyone here or in prison. But he told us the person who did this must be very powerful—

Steve hid his face under his hands, the other two men knew they needed to find something or their boss would get mad.

—We will keep looking Steve. We'll go to Halawa's prison, we'll talk with Sang Min, maybe he knows something—

They didn't say more and left Steve alone; they needed to find something right away, for Steve and for all of them.

Jennifer arrived at Steve's room before dusk. She started her job by taking Steve's vitals. He didn't notice her presence; he was so desperate and in pain that he didn't fight back anymore.

Not knowing Danny's whereabouts was too much for him, so Steve finally blew up. He started to yell.

—Danny, you are a bastard, how could let yourself get kidnapped, stupid man—

She saw him with hatred and fury. Every time she had been near Steve the more hatred she felt for him, she couldn't help it; she had to hold back from attacking him.

—How do you dare to talk like that? You are the most arrogant and awful person I have ever known, maybe Danny is better far away from you—

She yelled at him with all the fury she had been keeping inside her. Steve couldn't take it anymore and he fought back. He jumped out of the bed and charged against her with his body. He was taller and stronger than her, so it was easy for him to hold her against the wall. She felt Steve's forearm against her throat, she could barely breathe. He was so mad that he was not thinking clear.

Kono was near of the room, when she heard a noise. She burst into the room and she saw her boss holding the woman against the wall.

—STEVE— Kono ran to her boss trying to stop what he was doing to Jennifer. It took a few minutes to stop the SEAL. The nurse fell to the ground and the Asian girl knelt down next to her. Steve realized what he had just done.

—I'm … so sorry, I… didn't mean… I'm sorry— the man used his hands to cover his face, he went to his bed and sat, he was trying to understand his own behavior.

Then everything became chaos; other nurses came in to help with Jennifer, a Doctor put a sedative in Steve's arm and the man was asleep in minutes and he was put back to bed.

Jennifer was not scared at all, instead she was mad. She burst into tears, so nobody asked her what happened, they knew Steve was under a lot of pressure. The hospital's manager sent Jennifer home for the rest of the shift.

Five-0 team was shocked about their boss' behavior. They didn't know how much Steve loved Danny, and now they had found out. They felt guilty; they admired their boss so they didn't think about Danny so much. Still, they had to find Danny soon or Steve would lose his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, I have to tell you that this is the end. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy. Love you and see you next time

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs CBS.

When Danny opened his eyes it was dark all around. It took him a while to focus on the room. He felt dizzy and a couple times he tried to stand up, but his legs didn't support him so he surrendered. While on the bed he started to think about his situation; he could try to yell for help but he didn't know if there was another house nearby. He looked around the room to learn more about Jennifer.

He saw a lot of family belongings in the room: pictures, draws and cards. He could read some of them, at least the closest to his bed. Most of them were from friends of Jennifer's father. But there was one on the headboard that he could take: it was her father's letter, a farewell letter. Danny read it all just to learn she was a devoted daughter, a loving person and a great nurse. Her father was all for her, she took care of him without help and he was very proud of her. She never complained, she gave all her strength to take care of her old man, and he was very grateful about that. But the man was worried his daughter felt lonely when he was gone and he prayed every night she could be happy after his death.

After reading that letter, Danny was thinking about Jennifer and what she had done with him. She was not a bad person, she needed to take care of someone, and for some reason he was the chosen one. Maybe comparing her with Annie Wilkes was a mistake; she was only a lost soul that needed help.

He was completely awake when she arrived home and he needed to talk to her and try to persuade her to let him go. When she turned the lights on, he could see the bruises in her throat.

— What the hell happened to you?— he asked, Jennifer jumped from the surprise of him being awake, the fact he yelled at her and that she was upset about Steve made a synergy around them so they could talk like old friends.

—Steve has gone crazy on the hospital, he attacked me and he did this to me; he is a really dangerous person, you are better far away from him—

Danny sighed; he knew Steve and he had to be under a lot of pressure to lose control.

—That stupid big Neanderthal, Jen… he is not a bad person—

She was really angry.

— He attack me Danny, he almost chocked me to death and he told you those horrible things about your kid, how can you defend him?—

—Because he is my best friend, you must to understand, he saved my life more than once, he protected my kids as if they were his own. He may have a big mouth and most of the time he doesn't know when to keep it shut—

Danny moved his hand emphasizing his words, he needed her to believe in him. He ran his hands over his hair to calm himself down: he needed to think carefully. This could go wrong. If Steve attacked her without knowing she kidnapped him… if he found out, he would kill her. Jennifer could die for a foolish decision and Steve could get to jail for murdering her. Danny had to stop this disaster.

—Jen, you have to listen to me, to trust me. Steve is a loyal friend…—

—So, why on earth did he sat such mean words to you?—

She moved closer to him and took his hand with care.

—You are a wonderful person Danny, but I can't see what you see in him—

He held her hand tightly.

—I have been Steve's friend for almost seven years, he is like my brother; but the first time you see him you don't like him at all, I went through that; when time passes you like him a little more, even when his is a big animal. Please babe, believe me, Steve is a great person and a wonderful cop.—

She sat in the chair next to the bed, she still held his hand. He looked at her eyes.

—Can you trust on me?—

She saw him and she realized what she had doing .

—Oh my god, yes, I can trust on you— until then she didn't think she had done something wrong, she understood that now. She bowed her head, she was guilty of a crime and she knew she had to pay for it.

—I was wrong Danny, I'm sorry for doing this to you. I really believe I was doing the right thing… I'll call the police—

She tried to stand up but Danny stopped her.

—Wait, I want you do something for me—

It was past midnight when they finished talking, Danny had a plan and Jennifer would do what Danny wanted, so she heard every word and she agreed to do things his way. For last time she took care for Danny with all the tenderness she was capable of. He felt grateful and enjoyed every second of that situation because he soon had to go back to his daily life where he was a protector.

Steve woke up at first time in the morning, he was a little confused after having been sedated. His mind was a storm of ideas. The team had had little rest before they started to follow the lead they had. All of them were shocked about Steve's behavior so they worked even harder than before.

At noon the five-0 team joined up in Steve's room. He was trying to put his thoughts in order. He felt that he was missing something. Chin talked about their findings.

—We went to Halawa's prison. We talked with Sang Min, there is northing. Nobody has been moved or had done anything suspicious. We'll keep looking until we'll find something. —

Steve felt uneasy.

—I think there is something that we are not seeing — Steve said, Kono was curious about what happened with his boss last night.

—Boss, why did you attack the nurse?—

Everyone waited for an answer from his leader, Steve was shocked but he forced himself to think about the incident.

—She yelled at me… she told me Danny was better away from me… —

Chin asked.

—Why did she say something like that?—

Steve was shocked with the revelation.

—Because she took it personal. She talked like she wanted protect him, where is she now?—

—Her shift will start in twenty minutes— said Lou, he looked at the list he had, Steve was thinking fast.

—Keep her under surveillance; follow her after her shift, if she has Danny, she won't let me be near him— Steve said to the team, he had wanted to rip her apart; but he had attacked her before he need to be very careful if didn't want her escape from him.—

The team had now a suspect to follow.

Jennifer arrived to work in time. She started her routine, but there were eyes watching her. Steve was waiting alone for her. He wanted to catch her. When she entered the room she didn't say anything, she only did her work. Steve kept his eyes on her.

—I'm sorry for yesterday—

She looked at him after she finished checking his vitals and IV.

—You are under a lot of stress, it was not your fault, don't worry about that—

—Did it hurt? —

—Not really, commander I was rude to you, so it's my fault too— she smiled shyly to him, but for Steve it was not enough to trust her.

—If you need something just call—

She left the room, Kono was watching her closely. Then Steve's cell rang, he read screen and it said "unknown". He made a sign towards Chin to track the call. The Asian ran into the room and he began doing it.

—McGarrett— he answered.

—Hey babe, can you pick me up?—

Steve felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt joy, anguish, happiness, worry and relief. He felt his heart hurting from hearing the voice of his partner.

—Danno. Where are you? Are you all right? — He said anxiously, the voice on the cell phone was sleepy.

—I don't know Steve, it's dark… and I don't know—

Chin did the best to track the phone.

—Danny, stay with me, don't you dare pass out—

—Do you know you have control issues? — Steve was so happy to hear this, he smiled —you're saying that you know me a lot?—

—Bro, we'll get him, I'll go there — Chin left the room, Kono followed him.

—We'll go get you buddy—

Steve stood up from the bed and he looked desperate for his clothes. Lou stopped him and took the phone from him.

—Wait Steve, you can hurt yourself and someone has to stay and keep an eye over the nurse, leave this to us—

One more time Steve was frustrated, but Lou was right, he was not in condition to go to the field. He came back to the bed to wait for news. He checked all of the evidence again, he needed to keep his mind busy or he would go nuts.

Steve didn't see Jennifer for a while, but he followed her from security cameras connected to his laptop, but nothing suspicious happened with her.

Doctor Lynch entered the room after a couple hours.

—Commander, I have news for you—

—My partner?—

—Yes, he is in ER, he looks fine, he just has some scratches and bruises, we will run some other test and when we finish he'll be transfered here with you. I suppose you'd demand that—

—You know me well Doctor, thank you—

—You're welcome commander—

The next minutes were torture for him; he needed to see his partner right now. When the stretcher with Danny came, Steve was no longer holding back, he jumped from his bed and he hugged his partner tightly.

—Hey, babe I need to breath— Danny hugged back —I think I should disappear more often so you miss me—

—Don't dare you do that again or I will lock you up—

Both men laughed loudly. Steve refused to separate from Danny until Doctor Lynch forced him to return his bed. He still kept an eye over Danny.

—Stop that Steven, it's creepy—

The team arrived in that moment, all felt relieved. They found Danny and their chief had calmed down and they learned a lesson in the hard way. But it wasn't over yet, they needed to interrogate their partner.

–Danno— Steve said formal —what do you remember?—

Danny bit his lip.

—Steve, I don't remember much. I remember I argued with you, felt asleep… after that I think somebody moved me. And nothing else until I woke up today, everything is blurry man, sorry, I found a cell phone. I remember a big pipe, a lot of trees, maybe a trunk— Danny hid his face under his hands —sorry guys—

—Are you ok buddy? — Steve asked worried.

—Calm dawn big boy I'm fine—

Jennifer entered the room, all eyes were over her. She went to Danny's side to check on him. Steve was watching her intently. The nurse felt a little nervous because that but she continued to do her job. After a few minutes she finished and left the room.

—She was nervous— Steve told everybody.

—But after what happened yesterday with you boss, I think that is not rare— the Asian girl said.

Danny looked to Steve's side.

—What happened between you and the nurse Steve—

—It doesn't matter Danno… Did you recognize her?—

—Yeah, she is our nurse—

Steve sighed.

—No, I mean… Could she have kidnapped you?—

Danny laughed.

—Of course not big idiot. Maybe I don't remember much, but I am sure of some things. I was lifted; I heard a male voice, never understood what he was saying—

—You sure?—

—Yeah, sorry, hey Steve, you look like crap—

Both men laughed. All the team worked fast, they took notes of all of what Danny had told them; HPD processed all the evidences and followed all the hints they had, including all about Jennifer.

After a few days, they didn't find anything that could involve Jennifer. Steve was really angry for be unable to find the kidnappers.

—I'll find them Danny— Steve said to Danny before they could fall asleep.

The blonde looked at his friend.

—Steve, forget it, I'm fine, they didn't hurt me, I only want to forget this babe. Can you do this for me?—

—No, Danno. We have to catch them—

—Do you have a good clue?—

—No, but, you could remember something?—

—What If I can't? I don't want to be trapped in this forever. So if something comes out of my mind we can start again, but for now I want to stop it. —

—They still are out there, they could come back—

—Maybe, but they didn't hurt me, they could have killed me but they didn't do anything more than take me for a walk—

Steve sighed, upset.

—Right but…—

—What about this. Next time you can shoot before asking—

Steve smiled and surrendered to his friend.

—It's a deal Danno—

That afternoon Danny was left alone while Steve was sent to run some tests to check his liver transplant. Danny felt a little bad for lying to Steve, but he had to protect not only Steve also Jennifer. She gave him something he had lost many time ago: the felling of being protected and cared for. He knew she had done something really bad, but she was only lost, she didn't deserve to lose everything, and knowing Steve, Danny was sure the life of the nurse would have been destroyed by his partner. He wanted give her a second chance and he was sure she wouldn't waste it.

Jennifer stood in front of Danny's room. She smiled to him but nothing else. He had told her what to do before and after he was found. Maybe he couldn't have the opportunity to talk again with her, but he didn't want to put her in risk to be discovered by Steve. She continued his path and left him alone.

Danny saw the sunset from the window, he was happy. He could protect his partner by himself. When Steve returned the room Danny smiled to him.

—Welcome back babe—

The End

— — — — — — —

Thanks everyone for reading this history, I loved writing it. It ends here because like I said at first it was to make Steve suffer, I never meant to hurt Danny. Sadly my English is not enough to put more details. Maybe when I have more experience it will be extended. For now only the spanish version will be more detailed. Love you all.


End file.
